Fantastic
by Hitam Putih
Summary: Badai di tengah misi sepertinya membawa kejadian hebat di antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura/


Sakura Haruno menggigit jarinya gemas merasakan sebuah dorongan memasuki ruang terbawah tubuhnya. Ia memeluk erat bantal yang sedari tadi ia dekap sembari merapatkan kedua pahanya dalam posisi miring. Menggoda tubuh lain yang turut menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Uh, Sakura, kau memang nakal," rancau pemilik tubuh yang tengah singgah pada tubuhnya.

Sakura terkekeh pelan. Kedua paha yang semula ia rapatkan kembali memisah diri. Kedua mata hijau cemerlangnya menatap sayu sosok di depannya. Dengan dimulainya gerak pertemuan di antar kedua, ia menarik kepala itu. Membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman panjang.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: no plot dan tema dewasa.

.

.

**Fantastic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertama kali membuka kelopak matanya Sakura melihatnya. Sosok anak laki-laki seusianya yang tengah sibuk dengan sebuah gulungan yang menjadi misi mereka sekarang. Di luar sana badai yang menghambat perjalanan mereka menghantarkan keduanya untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri dalam gulungan selimut di sebuah penginapan kecil pinggir desa Hujan. Sakura tersenyum mengingatnya.

Di antara nyamannya bergulung dalam tempat tidur yang sekiranya acak-acakan, ia mengulas kembali senyumnya kala menyadari sosok itu masih polos seperti dirinya. Di luar sana badai berlanjut, dan sepertinya sebuah kehangatan kecil tak akan mengganggu misi mereka.

Sedikit menyernyit nyeri ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, membuat sosok pemuda itu menyipit ke arahnya sebelum kembali menelusuri tiap baris kata dalam gulungan di tangannya. Misi mereka hanya ranking B, misi untuk dua genin Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura untuk menyerahkan sebuah gulungan kepada tetua desa Hujan. Cukup mudah sebelumnya, namun keadaan alam yang mempersulitnya.

Merasa tak diperhatikan Sakura merebut gulungan di tangan Sasuke sebelum duduk anteng dalam pangkuan pemuda itu. Akibatnya cukup membuat roman sebal menguasai ekspresi pemuda klan Uchiha tersebut.

"Berhenti main-main, Sakura." Reflek Sakura melemparkan gulungan di tangannya kala tangan Sasuke meraihnya.

"Ups, maaf," cengengesan Sakura berbalik menghapad Sasuke. Dalam posisi sekarang Sakura merasakan tonjolan milik Sasuke seakan menggoda bibir kewanitaannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk sekedar merasakan gesekan di antara dua tubuh sensitif tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke masih tak bergerak, kedua tatapannya terkunci dalam ekspresi yang tengah ditampilkan oleh patner misinya.

"Sentuh aku lagi, Sasuke-_kun,_" desah Sakura menggoda.

Namun nyatanya Uchiha tersebut malah menjauhkan Sakura dari pangkuannya. Tubuh polos milik sang Uchiha tersebut beranjak mengambil gulungan yang dilemparkan Sakura untuk dimasukan dalam tas miliknya.

Haruno Sakura menampakkan muka cemberut. Dengan rancauan sebal ia kembali menaiki tempat tidur. Memposisikan dirinya bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur sembari menikmati lekukan tubuh sang Uchiha. Kadang ia terkekeh geli meliat sesuatu yang bergoyang-goyang menggemaskan di pangkal paha pemuda itu kala Sasuke bergerak merapikan pakaian mereka yang berserakan.

"Oh, itu terlihat menggemaskan, Sasuke-_kun." _Iamengerling nakal, membuat sang Uchiha menatap bingung ke arahnya.

Sakura Haruno terkekeh kembali mendapati raut bingung ditampakan patnernya. Dengan senyum lebar ia membukan belahan kedua pahanya, mengundang kembali Sasuke untuk berada di tengahnya. "Junior, Sasuke-_kun _sepertinya sudah ingin untuk kembali menghangatkan diri, " ucapnya jail lengkap dengan membuka belahan dari kewanitaannya. Jemarinya pun mengelitik ruang yang mampu terjangkau olehnya.

Kini, Uchiha Sasuke yang dibuat menyeringai ke arahnya. "Kau memang nakal, Sakura," guraunya mendekatkan diri. Menenggelamkan kembali tubuhnya dalam pelukan kedua paha Sakura.

"Hehehe..."

Kedua bibir tersebut kembali menyatu. Merenggut asam manis yang tercipta dari pergesekan keduanya. Saling mendominasi, berusaha membuktikan siapa yang unggul di antara keduanya sebelum memisahkan diri.

Tangan Sakura terangkat, mengusap lelehan saliva di sudut bibir Sasuke. Mengeratkan pelukan kakinya pada pinggang Sasuke, ia menjulurkan lidahnya yang mana kedua bibir Sasuke langsung menyesapnya untuk kembali meluapkan napsu di antara keduanya. Kembali luapan ciuman keduanya terasa semakin memanas dengan gesekan-gesekan ringan di antara pertemuan tubuh sensitif bawahnya.

.

.

Keduanya kembali memisahkan diri barang sejenak untuk memposisikan diri agar terasa nyaman. Memulai untuk sebuah tahap yang lebih panas dari sebuah ciuman bibir.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ ganti posisis ya?"

"Hn."

Tersenyum Sakura meraih sebuah bantal sebelum berbaring terungkup. Sembari merangkak ia memposisikan kedua kakinya. Di samping Sakura, Sasuke hanya memandang dengan wajah datar meskipun bagian sensitif tubuhnya tegak dalam genggaman tangannya.

Merasa tak sabar Sasuke mendekat. Menangkupkan tubuhnya di atas punggung Sakura untuk mencari kembali kehangatannya. Di luar sana hujan badai masih tercipta ketika tubuh kedua insan tersebut kembali menyatu.

"Kyaaaaaa... Sasuke-_kun, _pelan-pel... Huwaaaaa..."

Dan sepertinya keributan kamar tersebut tak bisa menandingi gemuruh badai di lur sana.

Tamat

.

P.s. Judul ngawur karena bingung kasih judul apa XD


End file.
